


Love for the Ages

by shrekstan8



Series: Love Isn't Dead [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Shrek (Movies), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates, boyfriends uwu, i wrote this cause dream lives in florida and all my homies hate folrida, im serious, minecraft makes an appearance, this isnt a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrekstan8/pseuds/shrekstan8
Summary: this took 12 years to write. my magnum opus.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Shrek
Series: Love Isn't Dead [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031229
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	Love for the Ages

**Author's Note:**

> hi erin.  
> another one

shrek reached for the white tissue sticking out of the cardboard box to roughly wipe against his eyes and nose, before tossing it into the growing pile of similar napkins. he cleared his throat with a loud sniff following, seemingly run out of tears. this wasn’t the first time he had spent an entire night crying on the floor. it was unfortunately becoming part of his nightly routine. eat dinner, bathe in some mud, cry for hours on the floor about his boyfriend.

shrek was confused by dream. he knew his long-term boyfriend loved him, loved him deeply, but it’s become harder to feel that such emotions were genuine anymore. all dream did was play and sleep, play and sleep, play and sleep. what about him? what about his shreky-poo? his green hunka hunka? where did he fit in?

shrek feels neglected and abandoned. when was the last time dream held him in his arms, softly whispering sweet things into his ear? when did they last sit down for a meal of eyeballs together? shrek longs for a night to share and appreciate each other with his love, but does not believe dream agrees.

shrek picked himself off the floor, sparring an apathetic glance to the mess on the floor he doesn’t plan to clean. was he too messy for dream? too green? too ogre? too deliciously thick in the trick? shrek wishes he could change everything about him. maybe if he looked like a minecraft skin, dream would finally pay attention to him. 

-

“shreky-wecky, im homey-womy,” dream called into the empty air as he walked into their shared home. hearing no reply, he walked down the hall into their room where light peaked from the doors crack. he sparred loving glances to the frames photos on the wall. he and shrek on vacation to hawaii, where he finally convinced shrek to put on his new bikini. him and shrek picking pumpkins in their matching scarfs. and his personal favorite, him holding shrek close to his body outside the surrogacy clinic.

“sugar dumpling honeycomb, i hope you remembered the green goblin glizzy you promised me,” dream creaked open the door. his eyes went wide as he saw his soulmate sitting on the floor, surrounded by tissues and sporting red rimmed eyes.

“my honey post nut clarity cheerio! are you okay?” dream rushed to him in worry.

“don’t touch me,” shrek pushed away dream’s offering arms.

“what wrong, my shreky-poo?” dream worried.

“don’t call me that anymore. why don’t you go back to your minecraft-poo,” shrek rolled his eyes as they slowly started to fill back with tears.

“you’ve always cared more about your gaming than me. Its time for both of us to face the facts.” shrek pushed dream onto his desk chair and gestured to his waiting monitor, “there, i made the decision for you.”

“where did this come form, my petite ugly bug?” dream asked the green ogre whose hands now covered his flushed face.

“i wont make you choose between your gaming and me, because i know you will choose your games, because youre a Gamer. so ill make the decision for you. ill pack my bags tonight,” shrek turned away to walk from the stunned man.

he felt two strong hands grip his juicy waist and pull him down. dream hugged shrek in his lap and turned the chair to face the monitor. dream wrapped his arms around his vast beau to place their interlocked fingers onto the keyboard. 

“i love minecraft, and i love you. there is no choosing, just embracing,” dream crooned into shrek’s ear.

“how can i believe you?” shrek was skeptical.

“let me show you something,” dream quickly entered his minecraft server.

“what did you want to show me-“ shrek was quickly silenced when he saw what was on the screen. his lover’s skin, what he saw everyday when gaming, was green.

“i chose the color because it reminds me of you. everytime i see it, i think about hugging you, kissing you, and your trunka lunka caboose 3000.”

shrek’s heart felt lighter than it has in weeks. he was finally pressed close to his lover and facing what he thought was his enemy. minecraft wasn’t the problem, their miscommunication was. Shrek was speechless at the sentiment. he turned his head over his shoulder to smile a loving and large grin at dream. they slowly leaned into each other and met passionately in the middle. shrek had missed the feeling of dreams soft lips, but he won’t have to miss them anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry


End file.
